MoJo Food Fight
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have a food fight. MoJo Fluff, Oneshot.


**Idea from: MovieBuffStarlet (Thanks) ;)**

**Written By: _Me_ GorgeousSmile**

**I Own: Nothing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Food Fight

"Pookie?" Maureen asked while she lifted her head up off the lawyer's chest, the nickname pulling Joanne away from the TV. "Want to bake a cake?"

Joanne lifted her eyebrow. "Right now?"

Maureen nodded while she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck. "I'm craving for some chocolate."

"Why don't you just eat me then?" Joanne slyly smiled.

Maureen giggled. "Pookie! You're naughty." Her hand slid up the lawyer's thigh stopping halfway. "I will later…but right now I really want to bake…with you…" She said with a sparkle in her eye and a pout on her lips.

"Okay." Joanne agreed. "Why don't you go get all the stuff ready? I want to watch the end of this show."

"Okay!" Maureen chirped while giving the lawyer a quick kiss on the lips, before climbing off of her, and bouncing into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Joanne entered the kitchen and nodded in approval at how Maureen was able to gather all the necessary items for baking a cake. Her eyes then landed on the diva's ass, which was currently sticking in the air, while Maureen dug around in the cupboard trying to find a mixing bowl.

Joanne smirked and walked up behind her girlfriend, her lower half digging into Maureen's ass, while her hands roamed the sides of her thighs. "You know…if I was a guy, I would totally sodomize you right now."

Maureen abruptly stood up with a mixing bowl in her hand and an enormous grin on her lips. "Geeze pookie…somebody has a dirty mind tonight…I like it!"

"Mmhmm." Joanne muttered while she kissed up Maureen's neck and stopped on her earlobe, sending chills through the drama queen's body.

Maureen leaned her head back, allowing Joanne to continue. Once the lawyer worked her up a little, she stopped and grabbed the recipe for the cake.

"Okay…let's do this." Joanne said.

"You tease." Maureen pouted, but shrugged it off, knowing she was definitely going to be getting some from the lawyer tonight, since Joanne was uncharacteristically blurting out dirty thoughts.

"Okay." Joanne said while reading. "Pour the cake mix in a bowl."

Maureen nodded and handed Joanne the box of cake mix, so the lawyer could do it herself. While Joanne was doing that, Maureen eyed the flour causing her lips to curve into an evil smile. Being careful not to get noticed, the diva took a handful of flour and held it in her hand. When Joanne was done doing her task, she looked up at Maureen to give her the next direction only to get hit in the face with a bunch of flour.

Maureen couldn't help but giggle as she covered Joanne's face with the white substance. Joanne just stood there shocked spitting flour out of her mouth.

"So what's next?" Maureen innocently asked while she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Eggs." Joanne said trying to stay calm.

Maureen nodded and went for an egg, but before she could grab one, Joanne caught her wrist, spun her in a hold, and cracked an egg on her chest.

"Joanne!" Maureen whined while she felt the gooey egg slide down her shirt, causing her to squirm with disgust. "Fucking gross."

Joanne let go of Maureen and laughed. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it honeybear?"

"Yes it is…" Maureen said with a devious smile her hand reaching for a food product. "You do know I'm going to get you back right?"

"Not before I get you first!" Joanne shouted while throwing her own handful of flour at the diva, indicating the start of their very own food fight.

"Oh it's on!" Maureen declared while she grabbed an egg and charged towards the lawyer, successfully cracking it over her head.

Joanne grabbed the cake mix and began throwing it at Maureen, while Maureen somehow managed to grab some chocolate syrup and began squirting it at the lawyer. The kitchen was filled with laughter, as the couple threw food at one another. All the laughter however came to a stop when Maureen slipped on some chocolate syrup and fell flat on her back, hitting her head hard on the floor.

"Ow! Oh fuck my pussy that hurt!" Maureen shouted in pain, her hands instantly covering the back of her head.

Joanne was quickly on the ground by her side trying to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape her lips due to Maureen's filthy curse of pain. "Honeybear are you okay?"

"I think I cracked my head open." Maureen softly said as she examined her hand to see if there was any blood, but she saw was flour.

Joanne reached behind Maureen's head and felt around. "You're not bleeding."

"It hurts." Maureen pouted.

Joanne helped Maureen sit up, letting the drama queen snuggle in her arms. Joanne kissed the top of her head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to bake anymore." Maureen said, her response muffled by Joanne's shirt.

"Okay." Joanne said while pulling her hurt girlfriend closer.

Joanne couldn't help but laugh as she took in the messy kitchen, it was covered in flour, eggs, cake mix, and chocolate syrup, it was definitely not going to be fun to clean up.

Maureen slowly turned her head taking in the mess as well, the pain in her head momentarily disappearing at the sight. "Oh wow, this is the dirtiest I've ever seen the kitchen…it sure does match your dirty mind for tonight."

"Yes it does." Joanne giggled; she then looked down at Maureen who was still nestled in her arms. "How's your head?"

"I have a headache." Maureen whined. "And I'm all sticky from the food."

"Well why don't we go take a shower?" Joanne suggested.

"Together?"

Joanne smirked and stood up, pulling Maureen with her. "Of course, how else are we going to get the food off each other?"

"But what about the kitchen?" Maureen asked. "You love a spotless kitchen."

"I also love you…and right now, I think you need to be taken care of first." Joanne said.

"Oh I love you." Maureen whispered before leaning in to kiss Joanne on the lips, also getting a head start on making the lawyer clean by sucking some chocolate syrup off her bottom lip.

"Mmmm." Joanne sighed in pleasure. "We should have a food fight in bed tonight, with chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

"Why Ms. Jefferson I think you read my mind!" Maureen brightly said while she took Joanne's hand and led her towards the bathroom.


End file.
